PS398
/ |title_ja=VS モジャンボ |title_ro=VS Mojumbo |image=PS398.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=36 |number=398 |location=Lake Valor Lake Acuity Lake Verity |prev_round=Outwitting Octillery |next_round=Mixing It Up with Machamp }} / or The Three and Invisible Bonds (Japanese: VS モジャンボ VS or 三匹と見えないつながり The Three and Invisible Bonds) is the 398th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot feels the full force of an explosion. Rad Rickshaw's two , Cliff and Cliffette, struggle to hold onto their Trainer. Pearl survives, but sees around him that everything has been dried up, leaving Lake Valor as nothing but a pit of flopping about. The operator of the UFO-like vessel that also survived the explosion and continues to hold Pearl hostage, now laughs maniacally. Saturn beams with pride that his boss chose his lake to be the Galactic Bomb's target. Saturn shakes off Pearl's team of three Pokémon and continues to interrogate the boy for an answer to his question. Pearl, with nothing to hide, gives his explanation - one which Saturn greets with laughter. He claims that Pearl saw none other than . With that, he brings Pearl into the central island's cavern and orders his grunts in as well, to prepare their 'Formation A'. As Azelf begins to materialize inside Valor Cavern, so too do and from their respective lake caverns. Within moments, the latter two shoot out of their caverns, causing and to feel a sense of nostalgia at their appearances. Candice wonders why Uxie came around even though the bomb did not blow up Lake Acuity, and Jupiter states that it is because of the bond the three Lake guardians share. With that, Jupiter's shoots out its vines towards Uxie. Candice tries to respond by commanding her , but she and Froslass are impaled by a from Jupiter's before they can react. Maylene then tries to keep Jupiter's at bay with her . Alas, Sableye strikes both Maylene and her Meditite down, justifying Jupiter's claim that she is 'too weak'. By this time, the aircraft above Lake Acuity has fully deployed its capture device, which charges at Uxie. Jupiter smirks that with both her companions down, Platinum's resistance is nothing but futile. Jupiter brings out her evidence by throwing a Passho Berry towards her Tangrowth, just as Platinum orders her to burn the capture device. Tangrowth catches the berry and turns it into a flood of water that knocks Rapidash out before it gets near the capture device, which has captured Uxie. It retracts into the aircraft which leaves the area as Platinum looks on with despair. Major events * The Galactic Bomb's target is revealed to be Lake Valor. * The rise from their lakes in response to Lake Valor being blown up. * is captured. * , Maylene, and Candice are defeated by Jupiter. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * * Maylene * Candice * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Rad Rickshaw * * Dr. Footstep (flashback) * s Pokémon * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * (Rayler/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Maylene's) * (Maylene's) * (Candice's) * ( ) * (Mars's) * (Jupiter's) * (Jupiter's) * (Jupiter's) * (Cliff and Cliffette/ ; Rad Rickshaw's) * ( 's) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (flashback) Trivia Errors In other languages |ko= |vi=VS Mojumbo - Mối liên kết vô hình }} de:Kapitel 398 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS398 it:PS398 zh:PS398